


Office

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Series: Gamtav Office AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Humanstuck, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were late for work this morning. Tavros Nitram is NEVER late. You don’t know how you could let your perfect attendance slip past you. </p>
<p>Oh, thats right. Your boyfriend of 10 years, who just so happens to be the CEO’s brother, kept you up all last night. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Your name is Tavros Nitram, and your boyfriend's an ass. He makes you late, then calls you into his office to yell at you for exactly that. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? What's happened to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! This is a follow-up to Elevator. I just wanted an excuse to write my kink tbh ;ww;
> 
> Yeah, fluff is good, but you know what else is good? Smut. Hard core smut. And this is what that is. You're very welcome <33

You were late for work this morning. Tavros Nitram is NEVER late. You don’t know how you could let your perfect attendance slip past you.

Oh, thats right. Your boyfriend of 10 years, who just so happens to be the CEO’s brother, kept you up all last night. You run into the elevator and look in the mirror at the back, fixing your tie and hair. He was already here, by some miracle. He didn’t even bother to wake you up.

“God dammit, Gamzee…” you murmur as you step off on the ninth floor. You had changed positions since you and Gamzee first started dating, and you were pretty high up now. You knew it was complete favoritism, but you were absolutely great at what you do, so nobody was complaining. As soon as you get into your office, you hear your secretary calling for you. You huff and run out.

“Yes, Aradia…?” You and Aradia had been close since you first started working here, and you were thrilled that she was assigned your secretary, but she sometimes kept you from your work.

“Mr. Makara wants to see you in his office”

“Which one?”

“Which one do you think.” she sassed back at you. The only one who ever called for you was, of course, Gamzee. Sometimes for work-related issues, most of the time, for something unrelated to work completely. You sigh and run up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator to take you up just one floor. You walk once you’re up the stairs, pretty pissed off that he’s calling you up right now. You were behind on your work enough as it was…

You open the door and give your boyfriend an unamused look which is gone unnoticed since he was facing away from you in the chair.

“Gamzee, I really, don’t have time to fool around. If you called me up for sex or something, it’ll have to wait ‘till we get home, okay? I’m really behind and-”

“Do you realize how late you are, Mr. Nitram?”

His tone takes you by surprise. Is he mad at you…? What was with the ‘Mr. Nitram’? And he was the one who made you late in the first place! You storm up to his desk and pound your hands on the wood, but this does not turn him around.

“You’re the one who made me late! Don’t get pissy just because you made it here an hour earlier than me, ‘Mr. Makara’!” You’re pretty angry at this point and you just want to go back to your office.

He turns around and stands at an alarming speed. He storms up to you, causing you to back up a few steps into the wall.

“Don’t you DARE talk to your boss like that. You’re an HOUR late. That’s completely motherfuckin’ unacceptable!”

“G-Gamzee…?” He was scaring you at this point. You were afraid that he was in one of his ‘moods’ that he told you about. You’ve only witnessed it once, when he started up weed again and tried to quit for the second time.  It was like he got a different personality. He promised you would never see it again. You were hoping you wouldn’t. You got hurt last time.

He gets up real close to you, his taller stature pinning you to the wall. You weren’t helpless, of course. In fact, you were much stronger than Gamzee, and you could stop him if things got bad.

“A whole 60 minutes… That’s a lot of motherfuckin’ time…” his head twists so that his mouth is right on your ear. He grabs your tie and yanks at it, biting your earlobe and tugging at it. Your breath wavers and you stiffen slightly as he whispers, “You’re in for one wicked punishment, motherfucker…”

He pulls the blinds of his door window down with his free hand pulls your tie down roughly, causing you to drop to your knees. He presses your head against his growing bulge and you breathe heavily. It had been a while since you had sex like this, and being in his office made it somehow hotter. You rub your face on his growing arousal, and he tilts his head backwards, digging his fingers in your hair and grabbing tightly. You glance up at him after a bit and he’s looking down at you, panting slightly. You grab his pants with your teeth and pull them down, not daring to break eye contact.

You come face-to-face with his black, lacy panties. You smirk, assuming that he put those on this morning on purpose. You lick the cloth teasingly, causing your boyfriend to groan. You begin to suck on the bulge, kissing and circling your tongue occasionally. He slams your head into the wall and huffs loudly.

“Motherfucker… Quit the fuckin’ teasin’ yo…”

You grin, the dull throb on the back of your head exciting you even further.

“Yes, sir.”

You begin taking off his panties slowly before he yanks at your hair.

“No hands, motherfucker.”

“Yes, sir.” you repeat as you use your teeth once again. Once his dick is exposed, you get to work with making it as wet as possible with your own saliva. You begin by licking up the shaft from multiple angles before taking only his head in your mouth. You slowly bob your head and go lower and lower on his dick.

You look up at him, and he’s glaring down at you. That only gets you more excited and you gently press your teeth against the head. He grabs the hair at the back of your head and forces your head all the way to his balls. You begin to pull away in protest, but he slaps you with his other hand.

“Fuckin’ take it all, you dirty slut…” he growls. You nod, tears in your eyes as you’re about to gag, but you do as he says, bobbing up and down again on his shaft, staying near the bottom. He throws his head back and he thrusts his hips further so your nose-deep in his balls. Your head was crushed between his pelvis and the wall, and your throat was getting clogged by pre-cum and saliva. He starts to pull out of your mouth. You get relieved, until he thrusts back in, deeper than before.

You cough and splutter, your hands instinctively pushing him away. You collapse onto your hands, coughing up saliva and gagging, feeling acid beginning to climb up your throat. You force yourself to swallow it down and you pant deeply, still feeling like puking.

You’re pulled into a hug very soon after and your panting gets deeper as you sink yourself into Gamzee’s arms.

“Oh god, Tavros, I’m so sorry, Tav, I’m so, so motherfuckin sorry babe, oh my god, my sweet Tavbro, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean any of it, please baby I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He kept on whispering apologies into your ear and stroking your hair like your life depended on it. You close your eyes and let your head burrow deep into his neck. Your panting subsided, and the pain from his rough hair pulling was replaced by soft, loving strokes. Your arms finally stop shaking enough for you to wrap your arms around his neck and you sniffled a little. You weren’t gunna cry, but you were just a little scared, that’s all.

“Tav baby, come on, no more of that okay? Let’s stop this shit alright baby, I ain’t gunna hurt ya none, we’re done, it’s over… You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re fine sweetness…”

You cough a little bit. “N-No, it’s okay baby, we can, continue if you want…” you murmur in a hoarse voice, though you notice that he’s gone a little soft. You, however, were still kinda hard, and you didn’t really wanna jerk this one out in the staff bathroom…

“Shh, nah Tav, nah, we ain’t gotta do that, we can cuddle for a little bit, we can go home and cuddle, that sound good to you baby…?”

“I, just got to work, Gamz…”

“Hush, I’ll take care of it bro. I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry…”

He kept going on and on with his apologies. You were starting to get fed up with it. He was too gentle sometimes… You honestly wish he would have slapped you and made you keep going. You would have, too. You look into his eyes, a wave of confidence coming over you. You bite his lip and whisper, “But we were, just getting started… I still, need to be punished, Mr. Makara…”

His facepaint couldn’t hide his blush and you tug roughly at his lip.   
“Smack me. Push me. Hurt me. Bruise me. Fuck me. HARD.” you growl. That look he had when you first came in his office came back and he lays you on the floor. He kisses your earlobe and whispers, “You sure, Tav…? Last chance to back out baby…”

You nod, and he leans away and slaps you. Your head is forced to the side from the slap and you pant softly, digging your nails into the carpet

“You didn’t fucking finish, you goddamn whore… What am I gunna do with a useless slut like you…?”

You glance up at him and he slaps you again. “Don’t fucking look at me.”

“Y-Yes, Gamzee…”

He presses his knee on your crotch and digs deep into your genitals.

“Don’t you dare address me by my name… You call me sir, do you understand?”

“Y.. Yes, sir…” you whisper in a shaky tone, half from arousal and half from pain.

He stands up and starts searching in his desk for something. He eventually pulls out a gag and handcuffs (you actually don’t know why he has those in his desk) and he gets on top of you again. He forces the gag on you and handcuffs your hands above you. He tears off your pants and boxers and he begins to bite your lips roughly. His hands trail down to your dick and he unbuttons your suit, his teeth finding your nipples. You gasp as well as you can with this gag on as he tugs on your nipple roughly. He pulls himself up to your face and he slaps you again with surprising force.

“Say thank you, you ungrateful slut.”

You whine a little at the sting of the slap. “Fangk you…” was the best attempt could make with the gag limiting your speech.

He slaps you twice more with the same force as before. “Thank you WHAT?” he growls into your ear.

“Fangk you, thir…” you managed to whine out.

He gives you a small kiss on the forehead. “Good boy…”

He then gets up, yanking your hair so you’d get up as well. He bends you over his desk and rubs his erection on your asshole, grinding temptingly. You moan quietly, your knees already getting weak.

You feel a sudden pain shoot through you as he enters you without warning or lube. Your eyes tear up and you wince whenever he even moves slightly.

“Fucking loosen up, bitch. I can’t move at all while you’re tight AND dry.” He grabs your hair and smashes your head against the desk. You protest by wriggling a little, but he pushes your face harder into the wood. You relax as best you can, though tears were heavily spilling out of your eyes. Your scream of pain is muffled by the gag as he thrusts deep into you, his hard member scraping your insides.

He grabs your thighs and heaves your legs up slightly, digging his fingers deep into the sensitive flesh. His dick had abandoned your hole, only to be replaced with a muscle you were all too familiar with; His tongue. You groan as his abnormally long tongue sweeps over your insides. His tongue was probably your favorite thing about sex with him, and he knew it damn well. Your breaths were mingled with short, high-pitched whines and moans. His tongue soon absconded, being replaced with his dick once more, though your position remained. He thrusts into you again, muttering “That’s a lot motherfuckin’ better, huh?”

You nod and let him penetrate you. Your eyes roll back in your head as he goes faster and faster, his dick making a nice ‘smack’ whenever he thrusted all the way in. He licks at the back of your neck and you try your best to move your hips in rhythm with his thrusts.

You open your eyes when you feel him switching positions. You were all the way on his desk now, but you were facing upwards. He was completely on top of you. He put his dick back in you and went harder, his eyes locked on yours, a sweet, gentle look in his eyes. You realize that your eyes are still filled with tears. He kisses your cheeks sweetly and you can’t contain the tears. You scream as you come all over his stomach, and he was right behind you, filling you up with his seed.

The two of you just stay there for a little bit, taking in everything, before he takes the gag off you and kisses you slowly but passionately. When he takes off the handcuffs, your arms wrap around his neck and you start to make out with him.

It was maybe 15 minutes before you two could stop kissing each other. He stands up and carries you to the wall, setting you down in his lap and cuddling with you for about an hour, going on and on about how much he loves you and rubbing the spots he hurt. You just listened, drifting off slightly. Finally, just as you’re about to completely fall asleep, he whispers, “Happy anniversary, Tav… We got lots more waitin’ at home baby… Here’s to another ten years, aight…?”

You never loved anyone more in your life.

 


End file.
